familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700)
}}Captain Nathaniel Putnam was born on October 10, 1619 in Aston Abbots, Buckingham, England. He was baptized there the following day. Nathaniel was admitted to the church of Salem, Massachusetts in 1648. He married Elizabeth Hutchinson in 1650 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts. Nathaniel died on July 23, 1700 in Salem Village, Essex, Massachusetts. Nathaniel's Will Will In the name of God Amen, I Nathaniel Putnam of Salem, in Ye County of Essex in ye province of ye Massachusetts Bay in New England being in perfect health & strength & sound in my mind & memory, yet Considering that old age is come upon me and & ye uncertainty of my life doe make This my last Will & Testament hereby revoking all former &other wills by me heretofore any time made. I resign my should to God shoe Gane it &my body to decent burial hoping for a glorious resurrection in & through ye merits of my blessed Redeemer Jesus Christ to shoe bee glory forever. For My Outward Estate which God hath bestowed on me I give bequeath & bestow ye same as hereafter in this my will is expressed. Item I Give unto my daughter Mary Tuft ye wife of John Tuft one hundred and twenty pounds in money to be paid by my Executor hereafter named within three years after my decease to which with ye fifty pounds which I formerly gave her is in full & our & above what I promised her on marriage. Item I Give unto my said daughter Mary ye one half of my household goods that were in ye house when my wife Deceased in ye quality & condition that ye said goods shall be at my departure. Item I Give unto my Grandchildren ye sons & daughters of my daughter Elizabeth Flint Deceased vis: to Mary who hath a lame hand twenty pounds in money & to ye others Eight Tend pounds a piece if they shall ariue at Age, viz: ye sons at Twenty one years & ye Daughters at Eighteen years or marriage to be paid by my Sonn John Putnam to each of my said Nine grand children as they come to age as aforesaid. Item I Give unto my Sonne John Putnam besides about an hundred acres of vpland & about sixteen acres of meadow which I have already Given him by deed of Gift: viz: I give & bequeath unto him all my land & meadow which I have lying n ye Northwestearly side of ye River Caled, Ipswich Iver situate in Salem bunds in several pieces containing in ye whole about Seventy acres be ye same more or less. Item I unto my said Sonne John Putnamabout one hundred & sixty acres of land adjoining to ye hundred acres of land which I formally gave him by deed of Gift being his homestead he paying to my "sd" nine grand children ye legacies hereby given them. Item I give my Said Sonne John all ye remainder of that land (besides what I have sold) That I formerly purchased of William Jeggles:: all to be to him & his foreuer. Item I Give to my said Sonne twenty pounds in money to be paid him by my Executor in three years after my decease. Item I Give to my "sd" son John thirty pounds to be paid by my Executor with one year after my decease in grain & cattle at money price: which legacies with ye hundred point I Gave him formerly for land sold which I had of Wm. Jeggles is in full of his portion. Item I Give unto my sonne Benjamn Putnam my homestead that is my farm that I now dwell on as also all of my other lands & meadows whether in possession or reuersion where-soeuer scitnate lying & being which are not particularly in this will otherwise disposed off. To be him & his hiers For Eurer. Item I Give to my said Sonne Benjamn all my personal Estate whether money Cattle corn Debate or other estate what ever. Item I make & Constitute my said soon Benjamin Putnam to be ye sole Executor of this my last will & Testament. Lastly I Desire & appoint my Good friend Capt. Samuel Gardner & Sgt. John Leach to be overseers of this my will. Item My Will further is that neither of my two sons shall sell any of ye lands hereby Given the nor any ways dispose of ye same van till ye Seuerall legacies & payments in this my will Given & appointed be respectively paid and fulfilled or Security Ginen for payment of ye same: & ye lands respectively to stand bound for fulfilling of ye same. Item My will is that in Case wither of my sons should neglect & refuse to pay what I have ordered them to pay or any differences arise either betwixt my my two sons or betwixt wither of them Legatees. Then & in such case my will & desire is that my said overseers bear & determine ye same & that Every one acquiesce in what they shall do. In testimony that this is my last Will & Testament I have here unto set my hand & seal this 21 day of Feburuary 1698/9, & in ye Eleventh year of ye Reigne of William ye 3rd of England &c. King defender of ye faith. Signed: Nathaniel Putnam Category: Early colonists in America